Defying the Laws of Physics
by TintedInRose
Summary: Zadam's first time. Set in NY!


**Gift 2! **

**Okay guys this is the promised oneshot. It's Zadam and you'll recognise the first part of it from the actual story. This was a b'day present for my co-author on KMHC, Mia. Love you hunni ;)**

**The actual update wont be too far after this, probably a day or two depending on how writing goes!**

**Also for those of you who don't frequent tumblr, this fanfic now has a trailer made by the lovely Cecile! So check it out on my tumblr page or youtube :D**

* * *

Adam came around groggily, wondering when the hell nightmares got so vivid.

He flexed his senses before his body, which was curled up into a ball around a pillow, clinging to it for dear life. It smelled like Zach. A mixture of sugar and life: he couldn't describe it any other way, just the intoxicating scent of unbridled energy.

The familiar sound of enthusiastic singing punctuated by small splashes filtered in to draw his attention back outwards and he attempted to roll closer to the sound… only to be drawn up short when a spark of pain and a rush of feeling spiked through his limbs.

_Ouch._

"Babe?" Zach called out, letting him know that he had voiced his pain out loud. "Hey, sugar muffin of my life, get your gorgeous butt in here."

Adam blushed; was there any doubt that he wouldn't? But opened his eyes obediently and released his death cuddle on the poor, out of shape fluff between his arms. He creaked to a slow sit, wondering why he felt so fragile and woozy. A glance down at his body told him nothing of consequence other than the fact that he was naked from the waist up, a pair of tight, grey Armani boxer briefs the only thing saving his modesty… somewhat.

This embarrassed him more than it gave him answers.

He pulled at the bottom of his underwear self-consciously, sighing when all that did was slide them further down the vee of his hips and threaten to show off the thatch of trimmed gold curls there. They really were skin tight but it was hard to get underwear in his size that he liked. Boxers were too loose for him and briefs made him flush just thinking about because they left _nothing _to the imagination. He let out a little strangled wounded sound when an image flitted to mind. Zach wore briefs; neon colours, bold prints and those white Calvin Klein's that drove him crazy. A pair were probably on the bathroom floor right now…

Shaking his head and trying to avoid getting an erection in a pair of underwear that would probably tear apart from any added stress he tried to remember anything from the night before, but it all came up suspiciously blank. Sort of like a hangover.

_They'd won Regionals hadn't they?_

"Are you ignoring me?"

The forlorn undertone to that question had Adam sliding off the bed onto rich, plush carpet immediately. Almost like a trigger response. Because he was now _very _aware of what the century of misunderstandings had done to Zach's seemingly infallible confidence and he never wanted to contribute to that hurt space the Kensington's had carved out with their betrayal.

Even lost in his own head his feet had taken him to where he needed to go and he came back to humid, sweet smelling, steam filled air and a very naked Chosen eyeing him up and down shamelessly.

"_Hel-lo,_ Mr Olympus," Zach sang huskily then managed to drag his eyes from his crotch to grin cheekily at him. "Take me up to your mountain?"

Normally he would have flushed red all the way down his chest and unluckily for him that was a huge area to cover. He was like a big stoplight. But the cheesy line _wasn't _the thing to get his attention this time, neither was the admittedly _beautiful _sight of his Chosen's very wet and naked long limbed body that would have usually had him falling over himself in fanboy hero worship.

Instead, his eyes fixed on the barely visible line of pink healing skin that bisected his Chosen's forehead.

He froze.

"It wasn't a dream."

Zach straightened his lazy sprawl and rested his damp forearms on the rim of the large marble tub, upper body twisted to face him fully.

It was similar in size to their one at home but the speckled stone affect in the marble that made it seem like it was glittering was all wrong. A quick glance around had him wondering just where the hell he was and he was about to panic big time when wet fingers grasped his own slack ones.

He started almost violently. _Gods. _The crash. The rogues. Zach unconscious and bleeding. A gun aimed at his head.

It flitted past his eyes like a gruesome slideshow.

"Hey, c'mere babe," Zach tugged him and he followed numbly to the edge of the tub. "Where'd my big caveman go, huh?"

Adam shook his head. "I…"

He didn't even know what to say. Where to _start._

"No one got seriously hurt," Zach reassured him, then cocked his fiery head, which was an even deeper red if that was possible, where it was wet. "Well there was Blaine." At Adam's horror-struck face he hastily tacked on. "But he's fine! It takes more than tree impalement to kill that asshole."

'_Help me.' _Kurt's voice begged him in his head and he made another wounded sound deep in his chest, this one infinitely less pleasurable, because he _hadn't. _All he could remember thinking was Zach. _Zach, Zach, Zach_ on repeat like a skipping record.

It was the first time he had ever lost control that badly in all his short centuries.

"Babe, c'mon. You're going make me cry if you keep looking like that."

"Kurt," he choked out. "He asked me for help with Blaine and I ignored him. Blaine could have _died!_"

"He didn't. And you can't blame yourself for something every single bonded vampire would do. Its instinct you can't fight. Shit, I would have been one hundred times worse and you know it. It would have been Apocalypse Now I fuck you not," Zach stated fiercely, blue eyes burning darker.

Adam swallowed and fought the flush that darkly protective tone washed over him. He was right of course. It didn't ease his conscious wholly, but it made him feel better. "So we're in New York?" he guessed, trying to subvert the conversation.

"Gorgeous and clever," Zach smiled lovingly at him, long fingers playing with his thicker ones.

Adam shifted on his bare feet at the compliment but a smile was playing hide and seek with his lips. "It wasn't hard to work out… and I think I remember getting on a plane?"

Zach cackled and the ridiculous sound of his familiar laugh was music to his ears. "Yeah you weren't happy about that. We did too much moving for you to get comfortable and nest properly."

"I don't nest!" he argued, mortification washing over him. Gods, he just wanted to hide away under the covers for the rest of his days.

"Babe. You're the biggest nester ever! I had to bribe you with a pillow with my scent on before you'd let go of me. It's cute," he grinned, big and wide and shark-like.

Adam used his free hand to cover his eyes. "Oh gods."

"I like it."

Adam peeked through his fingers, chest filling up with warmth. "That's because you're crazy."

"Crazy about _yooou_," he sang making Adam want to squeal like a twelve year old girl who's crush just asked them out. Zach yanked his hand pulling him out of his head again. "Now get your fine ass in here. I'm lonely."

Adam let the hand over his face drop and glanced down at the tub's dimensions dubiously. "There's no room."

Both he and Zach were well over six feet tall and Adam made up twice that in muscle mass on top of it. Adam plus Zach, plus normal sized tub, equals, no way in hell without breaking the thing.

Zach apparently wasn't very good at basic math. "Sure there is! And there's bubbles!"

He held up a handful just in case the truth of his statement was in doubt.

"There is." _But unless they're magic tub expanding bubbles, that doesn't help. _

"Everyone loves bubbles," Zach said seriously, levelling him with a sombre stare and Adam realised he was trying to coax him into the tub in his own weird way.

Adam laughed a little. "Not as much as you."

Zach laughed maniacally back at him and kicked his foam covered legs like a three year old. "They're awesome! So get in._ Pleeease_. You need to wash all those nasty rogue scents off of you."

Adam grimaced at the reminder of just how out of control he had gotten. He'd killed someone. Multiple vampires. And though it was necessary and he wouldn't take it back, he'd protect his mate a thousand times over until the body count skyrocketed, it still didn't sit right in his chest… which he supposed was a good sign if nothing else. He never wanted to be comfortable with taking someone's life.

"I probably wouldn't be sitting here in this tub of bubble fluff if you hadn't done what you did, Adam," Zach told him softly, reading his mind or maybe just his facial expression.

The blonde nodded his head, shaggy hair ticking his jaw as he hung his head. "I don't regret it… but I do at the same time."

"You're lucky crazy is my language, babe," Zach joked dipping his hand in the water to get it wet again before gently running it up Adam's forearm. The water was the perfect temperature but the touch had goose bumps breaking out all over his skin. "They choose their actions that day. They have to live with the consequences… or not live as the case may be."

This was a highly sensitive subject for Zach he knew so he instantly forgave the callous attitude even if he didn't wholly agree with it. Some vampires were just purely evil but others, he suspected Sebastian to some degree even though he knew he was largely on his own in that respect, were simply misguided. Zach though, had been through too much to make that distinction anymore and Adam didn't judge him for it even though he hoped in time he would come around.

"Do you ever think about what it would be like… if your family never…?" he let the soft question trail but he couldn't have prevented himself from asking it. It had been on the tip of his tongue from the moment he first met the vampire.

Blue eyes shuttered a little and that freckled face went horribly expressionless.

Adam heart leapt into his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He cut himself off when Zach shook his head, jaw flexing. "I don't talk to anyone about that."

Adam nodded, trying not to feel hurt or disappointed as he looked down at his feet. The squeeze of his fingers brought his gaze back up however.

"But you're not just anyone," Zach said gently, blue eyes softening, resigned determination taking the place of that cold, hard anger. And just like that the hurt and disappointment fled to be replaced with something infinitely more warm and loving.

There was a silent beat where Zach composed himself and Adam gave him the space to organise his thoughts, his own head spinning with what he could possible answer with.

"I try not to think about them," was what he said eventually, then shrugged looking down at their joint hands. "What's the point? They made their feelings for me clear when they tried to separate my head from my body."

Adam flinched away from the graphic image and actually found himself growling.

Zach smirked at his reaction. "Caveman's back."

"I'm sorry it's just every time I think of what they tried to do to you I get so angry!" Adam admitted trying to shake off the instinctive anger that had his fangs growing in his mouth. "I don't understand them or how they could do that to you. I remember hearing about it when I was younger."

Zach frowned at him, head cocked. "You must have been quite young. Your parents told you about that?"

"I liked to sneak up on my parents a lot because I didn't have any brothers or sisters to play with and I overheard them talking about it. I always asked after you after that." He blushed feeling like that little vampire child again. "I always thought you were so brave."

Zach's face filled with emotion and he brought his hand to his mouth to kiss reverently. "At the loneliest point in my life it's nice to know I had someone who cared about me. I bet you were a looker when you were younger too." He winked and Adam laughed despite himself.

"I was gangly and awkward with massive flipper feet and a head too big for my body."

"And adorable I bet. I'm gonna have to call your mom and ask her to send over the baby books. I bet she has loads!" he grinned and Adam sighed forlornly.

"She does."

Zach cackled again and Adam rolled his eyes with a fond smile, heart filling up with warmth at the prospect of him meeting his family. His mother had been asking him to come visit ever since he let her know about his bond. Still, the mention of his own happy childhood and family life made it seem like he was rubbing it in. His smile dropped.

"I'm sorry about your family. I don't think I've ever actually told you that," he said quietly and Zach stopped laughing and met his eyes seriously.

"I have a new family and a better life not trying to conform or live up to their expectations. Even before they publically declared their allegiance they were awful, babe. They love my older brother, he's everything they want in a son and he's too much of a douchebag not to blindly follow along marching to their fife. What I'm trying to say is that there was never any love lost between any of us, I knew from a pretty young age that my family didn't care for me too much. I was the black sheep of the Kensington clan, too loud, too eccentric and they never let me forget how much of a disappointment I was right up until the moment they tried to kill me," he explained in one big speech that spoke of deep hurts and old anger but not crippling sadness.

Zach had come to terms with this long ago.

"Now can we talk about something else?" he asked and Adam nodded quickly.

"Thank you for telling me."

Zach smiled. "Babe, you only have to ask. Every fucked up part of me is yours."

The blonde frowned down at him. "You're not fucked up. You're perfect."

He blushed when he realised just how long he had been waiting to say that too. How many times he'd thought it in his head whilst he'd watched him from afar. He had a more realistic view of his childhood hero now of course because; yes he had flaws, yes he had scars, but to Adam, he would always be perfect and maybe that was because of those flaws and scars. They made him more real to Adam, less of an unobtainable ideal and more of a vampire that he could love the hell out of and who would love him back just as hard.

Zach tugged him insistently again, wanting more skin to play with and instead of hunching over Adam allowed himself to perch precariously on the lip of the tub. The redhead made his happy sound, the one that always drove Adam insane, and scooted closer so he could press a kiss to his bicep, wet arm snaking its way around his waist.

"You're not even tensing are you?" Zach said against his skin, squishing his nose with how hard he was pressing.

Adam frowned, distracted from his mission of thinking unsexy thoughts so he didn't embarrass himself there and then. "Uhh… no?"

Zach moaned obscenely; hot, damp air hitting his skin with a teasing hint of scraping fang and Adam felt an answering spark deep in his stomach. He gripped the elbow of the arm wrapped so intimately around his hips and fought not to buck up into the forearm laying across his lap. He already knew it was impossible for Zach _not _to feel the very obvious reaction he was helpless to stop, but he didn't want to broadcast it any more than he already was.

_Stupid tiny underwear._

"I, um… I should probably take a shower… you know… after the bathrooms free," he decided breathlessly.

Zach shook his head and nosed his way lower to nip at the softer flesh of his underarm. Adam gasped, going hot all over.

"Zach?" he asked shakily but he didn't know what question he wanted to follow it up with.

_Are you sure we should be doing this? Are you sure you want to do this with me? Would you please bite me harder?_

He curled his toes into the cool tile under them as if that would stop the barrage of insecure and unfairly sexy thoughts. The latter went out the proverbial window when Zach's mischievous fingers curled themselves under the waistband of his damn underwear just above the swell of his ass.

He was done for from the moment this vampire had first called out for him.

Grasping a shred of bravery he framed his large hand on Zach's jaw and tilted his head up so he could crash their mouths together and when he did eventually end up in the bath, water sloshing all over the place, well, he didn't mind defying the laws of physics with Zach.

Somehow they managed to squeeze both of them in. Some contortions, water loss and weird positions later, (that made Zach giggle and Adam flush in awkward mortification) they settled with Zach perched on his knees between Adam's splayed thighs, arching over to join their lips with his hands making their home on his shoulders, neck and hair in turns. They kissed wetly for a few moments… maybe it was hours? Adam always lost his head when Zach's mouth was on his; his tongue doing unimaginable things inside his mouth, the concentrated scent of him thick in his nose and those hands tracing fire over his skin.

It didn't chase away all of his self-consciousness however.

Adam always kissed hesitantly at first. Zach was the first person to ever kiss him like this, to touch him like he already had and he knew his inexperience showed despite the heavy amount of practise they'd been participating in lately. Zach however kissed and touched exactly like his personality. Bold and daring. Adam would have been able to tell Zach had done this before even without having already had _that _particular conversation with the vampire already.

'_I don't even remember their names anymore. Their faces are blurred and eclipsed by you, babe. I don't want to sound like a god's damned Hallmark card but… it's been you since the first moment I saw you. No one else. Those that came before you don't exist in my mind, you're my first and only.' _

The words had created a warmth in his chest as well as a swell of anxiety. Logically he knew it wasn't uncommon for a vampire to go this long without ever having had sex. Lots of them took vows of chastity in honour of their (hopefully) soon to be found Chosen's. In fact, it was more uncommon to have actually _had _it. Casual sex for vampires just wasn't the norm. Not that he held it against Zach for finding a little comfort amongst the horrible trials of his past. Still, the fact remained that Zach _had _engaged in a few one night stands so it was also logical to assume he had some sort of expectations. Right?

Adam was terrified of not living up to them. He didn't doubt Zach love or devotion to him. He had proved that a hundred times over in a million insane, crazy, often cringe worthy ways. He just didn't want to disappoint him and prove himself right when he feared he wasn't good enough for someone like Zach. The fears were unfounded of course, but _there _none the less. Feeding on his anxiety and confidence issues.

Despite all that… he still _wanted _to take that step with Zach. His Chosen One. He was the one that he was _destined _to take it with. The one that he had been waiting for all this time.

"Babe?" Zach's soft voice brought him back into reality and he fluttered his eyes open, blinking dazedly at startling blue irises and high, red colour filling in the space between freckles. "Where'd you go?"

He lost a breath and felt his face heat hotter than the steamed air and water had already made it. "Um… nowhere."

Zach smiled and tilted his head to the side, some strands of crimson flopping against his temple. "You're bad at lying. It's cute you try though."

"Please don't make me tell you," he begged. He didn't think he'd survive actually voicing his thoughts out loud but if Zach really wanted to know he'd tell him. He knew he would, because he had no self-control when it came to possibly pleasing his Chosen.

Zach considered it for a beat and Adam's heart raced before a grin broke across the red heads face and he leaned in to peck his lips. "What's in your gorgeous head is yours until you wanna share it, babe. No worries."

Adam didn't know what he did right to deserve such a perfect, considerate mate but he thanked them over and over again for gifting him with the privilege.

He fell back into Zach's mouth and the vampire made a happy squeak as they got back into a rhythm. Zach coaxed him out eventually as he always managed to do, teasing and playing with him until he was hot and bothered beyond what he thought he could stand. Zach's fingers were pulling at his hair, tugging at his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. His hips jerked upwards in response, desperate for some friction and frustratingly hit nothing but water resistance. His hands curled around Zach's bubbly hips to pull him closer while arching up himself. Zach pressed harder on his shoulders as he leaned into the contact and-

They slipped and Adam was suddenly pinned under the water by Zach's body. His mouth filled with warm liquid and his eyes stung from the chemicals that made up the bubbles and he broke the surface again spluttering with his hair plastered across his face.

"Oh my gods. Adam. Babe, are you okay? I'm such a clumsy idiot, gods," Zach was babbling, using his palms to smooth back the hair in his face and wipe away the water in his eyes. "Trust me to try and be romantic and almost drown you."

Adam coughed up some water and blinked the sting from his eyes and despite everything, he began to smile.

Zach's eyebrows raised and he sat back on his haunches, face pulled tight with worry. "Why are you smiling? Did you hit your head? Did I break you?"

Adam smiled wider and shook his head. They were such a disaster zone together and that made him feel oddly, ecstatic? They fumbled and tripped and fell their way around their relationship but it was _them _and that's what Adam needed to remember when the insecurities struck_._ Neither of them were perfect or normal and they could be imperfect and crazy together.

Zach ran a hand through his hair and got it back to standing on end like usual with the addition of some bubbles. He still looked anxious.

"I'm fine. It was my fault as well and no harm was done," he assured and Zach sighed in relief creeping a little closer, slowly, like he didn't know whether or not he'd be welcome anymore after the break in atmosphere. Adam leaned forwards tentatively and met him halfway. They pressed their mouths together in a chaste kiss.

"We're lucky this tub is marble," Adam murmured and Zach laughed into his mouth, infectious humour flooding back.

"We can still break it with the weight of your sexiness," the redhead declared and Adam was back to blushing. Sexy was _not _a word he associated himself with no matter how many times Zach called him it.

"Maybe we should get out before something else happens?" Adam suggested after a few more heated moments passed. He was getting back to that urgent, electric place again and the desire to be closer was gnawing at him but it was impossible to in such a tight, confining space.

Zach moved his kisses down over his chin, biting at the hard line before moving to suck at the thick tendons that appeared when he stretched his neck back in invitation. "Want to get our snuggle on in bed, babe?"

"I was thinking… maybe… something else?" he stumbled out hesitantly. He still didn't want to say it but he _wanted_ it. The two feelings were playing tug of war inside him.

Zach paused with his lips on his jugular then pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Are you saying something else as in something we've already done or _something else?_" he asked and Adam found himself at an impasse. He could play it safe or he could go for it and see what happened…

"Wing it?" He hated himself as soon as it was out of his mouth. _How stupid was that?_ He sounded like a child, that stupid youngling from all those years ago.

"Wing it?" Zach repeated dumbly.

Adam cringed and awkwardly rose from the water, torrents falling around him and splashing onto the already soaked floor. He nearly overbalanced and cracked his head open but Zach steadied him with hands on his hips. He looked down at him to thank him and realised just what position they were in with Zach still on his knees and his stomach flooded white hot. Blue eyes were fixed on his half hard erection in his soaked underwear and Adam felt like squirming inside his own skin.

They hadn't done _this _just yet either.

"Fuck, babe," Zach said roughly and he felt those hands slid around his hips towards his ass. He gasped when they squeezed the tight globes, then moaned involuntarily when he felt them dip and slide their way up _inside _to touch the bare flesh.

Zach's breathing was ragged and he shuffled forwards on his knees to get closer until his nose was pressing against the golden trail of hair that led downwards. "Apollo and Aphrodite had a baby and you were it," he muttered reverently, darting his tongue out to trace that path like he couldn't help himself. Adam fingers found their way into soaked strands of crimson to keep him from toppling over as his vision swum in pleasure. "You were sent to make everyone else feel inferior. Beautiful. Golden. God," he punctuated each last word with a kiss, making his way down...

"Zach," Adam breathed, high and unsure as he crept closer to his pulsing erection that was curved up against his hip, barely contained. His words and actions were setting him alight. His fingers tightened around the hair on his fist and blue eyes blinked up at him from behind wet lashes which didn't make things any better because he looked so, so amazing.

"You okay, babe?"

"I think I'm gonna pass out… or fall over… something," he admitted embarrassed, chest heaving and knees shaking.

Zach was on his feet in a blink of an eye and helping his shaky self out of the tub and into a fluffy yellow towel, wrapping one absently around his own waist. Adam got his breathing under control while Zach took his time as he patted and kissed him dry.

"It's a thing. It is," Zach mumbled adamantly over his pec when he asked. Adam liked it too much to question it again and the tender ministrations kept him simmering in the passion from before. He was still embarrassed however that he had had to call a time out at all. He was sure none of Zach's other partners wouldn't have been able to handle a little suggestive kissing without feeling like they were going to faint or explode, or both.

"I'm sorry," he found himself saying out loud, water was still pooling down his legs in rivulets from the soaked fabric of his boxer briefs and it was making him feel even more awkward and exposed.

Zach blinked at him. "Why?"

"For not letting you…" He blushed bright red. "For not even being able to say it."

"Babe," Zach started sternly. "I don't wanna ever hear you apologise for something like that again. Ever."

Adam was a little shocked at how seriously he suddenly seemed.

"Promise me," he demanded and Adam fumbled around, mouth opening and closing like a fish but no words coming out.

"B-But-" he finally managed before being cut off.

"No buts! What you're ready to do with your body and what you're willing to share is up to you. No matter how much I might beg and get on my knees… which will probably be a lot because I worship at your altar," Zach said frankly, eyes sparkling and Adam grabbed the towel to hide his face in.

"I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that," he mumbled around the fabric and Zach laughed, tugging to trying to get him to drop it.

"Aww c'mon you say that all the time. You're so unaware of how ridiculously hot you are, babe."

Adam just shook his head into the yellow fluff. He felt arms curl around him and Zach's face press into the other side like he was trying to burrow through to find him. It made Adam laugh and he allowed the towel to drop to see Zach's brightly grinning face.

"There he is! The most gorgeous guy in the land!"

"Zach," he complained.

He got a peck on the lips. "I shall not tell lies. Umbridge told me so. So sorry, take it up with the pink lady."

"You're insane," Adam smiled despite himself.

"That is the general opinion," Zach nodded happily, pressing more kisses to his lips. "I love kissing you."

Adam huffed a shy laugh around the press of mouths. "You say that every time we kiss."

"Mm," Zach hummed in agreement, tilting his head to deepen it.

Adam swallowed and pulled away, much to Zach's distress. The blonde had something to get off his chest however and if Zach started kissing him properly again he'd lose his head. "I do want to do everything with you. Sex," he blushed over the word. "All that. And I am ready to."

Zach let out a strangled sound. "Really?"

He nodded, then bit his lips anxiously. "It's just… you know I haven't ever…"

"I know."

"And you have."

"Babe, we don't-"

He cut himself short when Adam pushed his soaked underwear off his hips where they succumbed to gravity and fell with a wet slap at his feet. It kind of dawned on him what he had impulsively done and he fought the urge to wrap his arms around himself or dive under the towel again and met Zach's wide, darkening eyes as they roamed over each and every inch of him.

"You are…" Zach breathed then licked his lips. "If I start weeping in joy, don't judge me." Adam felt his blush sink down his neck and chest, rise to the top of his ears, just, everywhere! They'd seen each other naked before… in parts. But standing completely bare before him so openly had never happened and it was tying his stomach into knots.

"Can you..?" he gestured to Zach's towel and the redhead dropped it as easily as that. No self-conscious fumbling, no second guessing himself or building up to it like Adam had. _And why would he? _he thought when he looked over every single lovely inch of Zach's pale, lithe body. He had a few freckles dotted here and there but they were mainly localised to the bridge of his nose and cheeks. The rest of him was smooth perfection draped over hard muscle and Adam felt dull in comparison to his radiance.

The atmosphere tensed between them as they continued to stare, Adam shifting foot to foot self-consciously and Zach looking like he was restraining himself from lunging forwards. That stark hungry look on his face, eating up his irises, couldn't be anything else. Adam shivered under the weight of it.

"Shall we, um… go to bed?" he asked awkwardly. He didn't know how this worked and it was so apparent he might as well have had a sign flashing 'awkward virgin' on his head.

It seemed to shake Zach out of some kind of stupor and he nodded frantically. "Yes. Bed. Good. Bed's good."

"Bed. Okay," Adam agreed meekly, giving in to the urge to cross his arms over his chest finally.

Zach tracked the action and frowned. "Don't cover up, Adam. You're gorgeous. Please believe me." He closed the space between them and coaxed his arms away before slipping his own around his waist to pull them chest to chest.

Adam shuddered at the heated touch of skin, tingling all over as his own arms raised to cling at Zach, looking for something to stabilize him. Those words clanged around in his head, fighting for space amongst every fear, doubt and insecurity Adam had ever felt about himself. He felt a series of butterfly kisses being spread over his left shoulder and turned his face into red hair. He didn't know whether he was trying to hide or not.

And then Zach was walking them backwards out the door and Adam was helpless to do anything but hold on and follow until they were lying face to face on the bed.

"We don't have to do this," Zach whispered to him across the darkness sensing his increasing anxiety. His hand bridged the scant inches between them and skimmed soothingly over his bicep.

"I want to," Adam said, meeting his eyes, then flushed as he got the next part out. "I want you to do it."

Zach inhaled shakily, like the very idea undid him. "Are you sure?"

Adam nodded shyly, biting his lip and curling his toes restlessly. "It might not… be good. I might not be what you're used to."

"You'll be better. Perfect," Zach stated as sure and hard as a fact as he joined their fingers. "I told you babe, there was nothing before you. They've been wiped away. You're my Chosen, the one that was destined to be mine, the only one I want and anything we do together will be amazing because it's you and me. Clumsy and cheesy and crazy you and me."

"I'm not cheesy… or crazy," Adam smiled, feeling warmed from the inside with his words and Zach cackled. He rolled closer and nudged their noses. "Fair enough. I have those areas covered I guess. I just… I love you," he finished softly and Adam hitched a breath.

"I love you too. I loved you when I only knew your name and you were a hero to me, but I love you more now that I _know_ you. You're the bravest, most honourable vampire I know and I'm… proud of you," Adam admitted, face flaming.

It felt weird saying that to someone older than him but it's the way he felt and he wanted Zach to know it. That even though his family abandoned him he was still loved and wanted and people were proud of the stand he took and the sacrifices he made.

Zach blinked his eyes like he was fighting off tears. "You say the sweetest things..." He unlaced their hands and laid his palm to Adam's cheek in awe. "How can you be real? How can you be mine?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Adam sighed leaning into the contact.

"When I was with my family… all that time. I prayed for you," Zach admitted, voice raw. "In my head, through the worst of it. I prayed for you."

Adam couldn't help but kiss him and then he was rolling onto his back and Zach was rolling on top of him, all naked skin and angles that slotted together even when they shouldn't. Adam's hands felt slow and heavy, like he suddenly didn't know how to work them right and the feeling spread out throughout all his limbs making every move awkward and fumbling but still so very right.

_This was Zach. His Chosen. This was right._

"You're perfect. So fucking amazing," Zach chanted as their hips rolled together and Adam keened at the words as they washed over him over and over. He arched into every motion, opening his legs to let Zach fall in between and struggled to find a lock for his ankles around the red heads frantically thrusting hips. They panted in time, sweating and stretching for more, and all the while their eyes stayed locked. Never faltering, and Adam _needed _the reassurance he saw there. The love that chased away every doubt.

Zach moaned freely and Adam bit his lips bloody trying to keep inside each and every noise that would give away just how lost he was. Just how needy and desperate for every touch and more of those words that made him feel too big for his own skin.

It was when Zach had three fingers in him, pressing relentlessly against that spot that made him whimper and drop his fangs, that Zach begged him to let him hear. Please, please let him hear. And Adam couldn't have held off even if he wanted to. It all came pouring out; every sigh, gasp and moan, every scream of Zach's name. He was mortified by just how obscene he sounded but Zach seemed to bask in every sound, demanded more with the play over his body increasing tenfold to drive it from him. And when Zach finally entered him, stretching him open like nothing ever had before, Adam had tears falling down his cheeks by how overwhelmed he was. It was all smells and sensations and sights and _love. _It felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest from how much he loved the vampire over him, in him.

It was quick in the end. Quick and awkward at times as they learned each other and found a rhythm that seemed to work. Adam was very aware of himself in those moments they were sliding together, gasping into each other's mouths, still locked at the eye. Of how exposed he was and how vulnerable and how he had now given _everything _over into Zach's hands. Nothing held back. And he realised that Zach had done the same; in every whispered endearment, in action tender action and it floored him.

They collapsed side by side and Adam felt cold and empty as he came down from starspace without Zach's weight pressing him into the soaked sheets. He didn't realise he had whimpered his discomfort out loud until Zach rolled towards him, urging him onto his side so he could play the big spoon and press kiss after kiss against the damp nape of his neck.

It took him a while to realise he was muttering words there too and he sharpened his hearing to pick up, "-love you. You're everything to me. I love you. I couldn't bear if you were gone, if you never got to be mine. I love you."

Adam felt more tears fall and he wrapped his own arm around the own cradling his chest to raise Zach's palm to his mouth to kiss fiercely, pouring all his love into it. Everything still felt so oversensitive and intense. Like he was on the biggest high and he couldn't come down and so he clung to Zach, pressed himself back against him more securely like he could anchor them together. Zach tucked his long legs up behind his in response and scraped his fangs over his shoulder in a sign of possessiveness that made Adam shiver.

When he broke skin Adam sighed in bliss, lifting his body into it to push Zach's fangs deeper, dropping his own to Zach's wrist. When sweet, fresh blood burst over his tongue he could have died happily there and then. In Zach's arms, his smell in his nose, his taste in his mouth, his handprints over his skin and fangs in his neck, the memory of their lovemaking still a pleasant twinge in his body.

It was a few blood dazed moments later that things seemed to calm a little and Adam could feel Zach laving over his fang marks in a continuous loop while he dozed with his lips pressed to Zach's wrist loosely. It was comfort personified and Adam forgot to be self-conscious, forgot to be embarrassed or shy about what they had done.

"Did I show you how beautiful I find you?"

His rough voice brought him back from near sleep and he flushed pink before peeking over his shoulder to find blue eyes staring at him earnestly.

"I… believe that you think I'm b-beautiful," he stumbled over the word, a little shyness creeping back in but that would never not be the case. It was who he was. "I think you are. Beautiful that is," he told him because he _needed _to. The redhead always went out of his way to look after him, like right now, and Adam wanted to pay that back.

"I'm gonna show you, babe. I'm gonna make you think it yourself. You're going to look in the mirror one day and see what I see. A beautiful miracle sent down from the sun," Zach promised passionately and as they met for a soft kiss, Adam thought that he just might like him trying.


End file.
